Return to Russia
by Leokat24
Summary: Dimitri and rose go to Russia to visit Dimitri's family before having to guard Lissa and Christian full time, Dimitri reunited with his family after been changed back, and rose reuniting with his family after her abrupt departure
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing **** Vampire Academy and our beloved characters belong to the brilliant Richelle Mead.**

**Rose POV:**

I couldn't help but feel nervous when the plane tyres touched down on the runway. Dimitri and I had just landed in Russia. It had only been a few weeks since everything had changed. But here I was, walking through customs alongside not only my personal translator and tour guide but the love of my life. As we left Moscow airport I wanted nothing more to do then explore the city with Dimitri. I had of course been to Moscow before with Sydney, but this was different, I wasn't trying to find my way to a place I couldn't even remember the name of with a human that knew everything about the world I come from, I wasn't in a state of depression, and more importantly I wasn't trying to hunt and kill the man I loved.

Dimitri took my hand in his and led me over to what looked like a taxi rank. While he put our bags in the boot and had a short discussion in Russian to the driver, I couldn't help but admire the architecture around me. So different to modern American buildings, the hand crafted paintings and carvings. Every building looked like it could belong to a king or queen. I made a mental note to discuss renovations to our own palace with our queen who happened to be my best friend and charge.

I smelt his beautiful after shave before I here'd him chuckle.

"We have a few hours before our train my Roza, I would love to show you around, there are much more beautiful places in Moscow than the view from the airport, but it does require you to get in the Такси"

"The what?"

"The Taxi" he said grinning while taking my hand and opening the door with his other. I slid in the seat, while Dimitri climbed in after me. I was pleasantly surprised when he cupped my face in his hands and lightly brushing his lips against mine before pulling away and whispering "welcome to Russia my Roza" in my ear.

I woke up to darkness, and the closing of a car door. I realized I had fallen asleep in the car from the train station, exhausted after exploring Moscow with Dimitri. This could only mean one thing. We were here, in Baia, at Dimitri's home. He carefully opened my door a helped me out of the car. A cool breeze past through me as I wrapped my light jacket closer to my body.

So there we stood on the front porch of Dimitri's house, the Beilkov's house. He looked just as nervous as I did. Dimitri had called and talked to his family since he'd been changed back, but this was still going to be a shock for everyone, after morning his death to seeing him in the flesh a few months later. They hadn't known we were coming, just we were planning on visiting before the uni semester went back, when Dimitri and I would be guarding full time.

I was so nervous (I know not the typical Rose Hathaway), I hadn't left this house on good terms, I hadn't even said good bye. Viktoria hated me, and Dimitri's witch of a Grandmother didn't think I belonged, though she was referring to a permanent stay I wasn't sure how she'd feel with just a visit. But their whole family had welcomed me and took me under their wing. Dimitri's mum Olena became a second mother to me. I loved her like one. What would she think of me now, after I just left without a word, I couldn't expect her to forgive me easily. I loved them all, I could only hope they would forgive me, like I said, I was nervous. Not to mention, what would they think about me being in a relationship with Dimitri, they had seemed fine at first, but that was different, in their eyes Dimitri was dead, but now here I was holding his hand, would they still accept me? Only one way to find out.

"You ready Comrade?"

He stood frozen for a few moments; I could only imagine what he must be feeling. I wound my fingers through his letting him know I was there for him. Then slowly he answered me by knocking on the door.

"Dimka!" Karolina screamed as she opened the door. Launching herself into Dimitri's arms. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes. The rest of the Beilkov's soon followed all latching onto Dimitri. I saw Dimitri himself tear up, I know how much his family means to him. When they all pulled back for air, tears of joy steamed down everyone's face, including mine. I didn't dare interrupt their reunion, having thought they lost Dimitri, it really was a amazing he was standing before them.

**What do you think guys should I continue? Please Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to Richelle Mead owns everything Vampire academy including Rose, Dimitri and the gang. **

As I watched I couldn't help but think it was all worth it, all the pain and loss I went through, it was worth it. Of course I already knew this, I had my best friend Lissa and I got the love of my life back, but just seeing this reunion added to my happiness, I wouldn't change a thing because this was to perfect to have any other way. Just as I was consumed with my own thoughts of happiness Sonya spotted me from the corner of her eye.

"ROSE!"

I froze. It was one of the very rare moments when I didn't know what to say or do. I just stood there looking like an idiot. Running away as far and fast as I could crossed my mind, but that would only make the situation worse, not to mention Dimitri would catch me. No I had to face this head on, no more running from problems for me. Not knowing what to do, I simply said hi.

Everyone stood frozen, I scanned their face's to try and gauge their reaction. Sonya looked surprised and a little embarrassed, I had no idea why she would be embarrassed in front of me, but I would have to find out later. Olena looked like she would burst into tears all over again, only just mildly calming down from her reaction to seeing her son again. Karolina had a small smile playing on her lips but otherwise gave nothing else away. Paul looked rather confused why everyone stood frozen. Finally my eyes rested on Viktoria, she looked shocked, upset and a little scared. I could see an uncomfortable conversation between us in the near future. Finally the tension was broken, when Dimitri came around behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I want to introduce you all to my girlfriend, this is Rose Hathaway" Dimitri said with a note of pride and loving in his voice. He obviously knew that we had met before, but I had a feeling Dimitri had wanted to do this, introduce me as his girlfriend, the way it should have been. To my utter surprise it was Paul came up to me first.

"Aunt Rose!" He yelled and hugged me. Aunt Rose? Where had that come from?

"Hey Paul, I've missed you" I said hugging him back.

Then they all came over each giving me a hug, Sonya and Karolina gave me a firm hug and welcomed me back, while Viktoria gave a quick hug simply saying hi then stepped back looking awkward and shy. Then Olena hugged me so hard I thought I would burst, extending her hug to include Dimitri who still had his hands placed on my hips, we all stood in silence reminiscing in each other's presence.

"I love you both, both of you are in big trouble, you have no idea what you put us through" She cried into my shoulder. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. She didn't hate me. I didn't realise how scared I was of her not liking me until that moment.

We all moved inside after that sitting on the couch. We spoke of our adventures and what we had been though; how Dimitri had been changed back and of course the events at court and my wrongly accused convictions. They all looked shocked when I told them I got shot a few times in the chest.

"What do you mean you got shot!" exclaimed Sonya.

They had said they heard I had gotten hurt saving Lissa from Tasha. It was a big event, but it still surprised me how almost everyone apart of our world had heard what had happened. Though it seemed at different depths of the event seeing how they hadn't know I was shot.

"I'm fine really, I recovered, it's nothing." I didn't want this to be a big deal.

"It's not nothing" Dimitri said firmly. He still checked on me regularly being the over protective person that he was, making sure I didn't have any after effects, like trouble breathing or chest pains.

Paul on the other hand sounded excited "Have you got scars!"

"A few"

"Cool can I see?"

Before I could answer Karolina, turned to Paul and gave him a disapproving look.

"She was shot in the chest Paul, you can't just ask her to pull down her top and show you"

"Oh... sorry Rose"

Wow that was a little awkward, though Dimitri didn't help. He got up and looked Paul straight in the eye.

"She's mine and no one see's her chest except for me." Paul looked a little frightened before Dimitri smiled and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

I so desperately wanted to get of this topic so I changed it by asking Viktoria how school was.

"Ok" she simply replied with a look of nervousness and regret in her eyes. It upset me how much Viktoria didn't want to speak to me; I couldn't wait till I could talk to her alone, and hopefully work things out. Maybe this was the time to apologize to everyone for my abrupt departure.

"Im sorry for the way I left" I said suddenly. Everyone turned and looked at me, no one really knowing what to say. It was Karolina that spoke first

"Its ok, I would have liked to say good bye, I wanted to thank you for coming, you were our connection to our brother, I might not have shown it much but you are like a sister to me, but I understand why you left and you ultimately brought our brother back, which I cant thank you enough for.

"I wanted to say god bye I really did, I love you all so much, but I didn't know how, I was upset and I couldn't hang around, I promised Abe I would leave, if..." I didn't know how to word this, there was no way I would tell why I made the deal with Dad but I wanted them to know my hands were tied. "If he did something for me in return which he did" I saw Viktoria look down and go very quite when I said this. I would defiantly have to talk to her later in privet, I needed to apologize. It was Olena that spoke next.

"You have no idea how upset I was when I found you had gone, your my Dimka's girl, which means you're one of the family, and like Karolina said, our strongest and at that time only connect we had of our Dimka, when I found you were gone, I was so upset, I thought we had upset you, I.."

"You never upset me Olena" I cut her off, I was sobbing and I ran into her arms. All this crying was damaging my reputation, but I couldn't help it there were so many emotions flying around the room.

"You made me feel so welcome and I just left, I'm horrible, I'm so sorry, I don't deserve your kindness after everything you did for me. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, you brought our Dimka back, we love you Rose and your always welcome, just next time say good bye, no one knew you left".

"I will and I promise...but I thought Yeva would have told you, after our discussion"

Olena went on alert. "What discussion?"

"The discussion where I told her she doesn't belong in Baia, how disappointed I was in her and that she should leave to do what she came here to do". It was the first we had seen Yeva since we arrived. She was still intimidating as ever, she eyed me as if looking into my sole, she probably was which only freaked me out more. She slowly strolled over and sat in an arm chair across from a sleeping Zoya.

"You said what to her?" This triggered a loud discussion one I didn't understand, it was all in Russian. Every now and then, they would pause to glace at me. Well great! I wish I could have an opinion on this topic since it involved me. After a few minute of a heated discussion in Russian, I got the biggest surprise of all. Viktoria run up to me and threw her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean any of it, I was upset and I just said something that I know would hurt you, I'm so sorry. And then what бабушка (Grandmother) said to you...what you must have felt...I'm so sorry".

"It's ok Viktoria, I was out of line, I shouldn't have butted into your personal life like that, but I was so worried you would get hurt, I was trying to protect you. I'm sorry for ruining what..."

She cut me off "Please don't be, what you did for me took a lot".

Olena stepped forward with an angry look on her face. "What did you say to her Viktoria?"

"Yes I would like to know too" This time it was Dimitri who had a confused and worried look on his face.

"You never told Dimka?" Viktoria must have thought I would rat her out to her brother, considering how upset she was with me I could never to that, it's a secret I kept between Viktoria and I.

"No, I wouldn't tell anyone anything unless I had your permission it's really none of my business". This earnt me a look from Dimitri who was obviously thinking otherwise, he wanted to know.

"Thank you Rose, please...please forgive me for how I treated you, you are like a sister to me, and always will be. What you did is what any sister would have done; Sonya and Karolina would have done the same. I'm sorry for telling you to leave and that you will never be my sister, I didn't mean any of it".

This made me smile "It's ok Viktoria, I'm just glad you can forgive me"

"It is most certainly not ok!" Olena spoke with authority something that you didn't hear to often. "No wonder Rose left! Between you two" she looked at Viktoria and Yeva "she was basically kicked out! Rose I'm sorry for my family's behaviour..."

I cut her off before she could continue I didn't want anyone feeling bad or getting the blame. "Please Olena don't be mad at them, I'm just glad I'm back I missed everyone, I'd really like to put it all behind us, if I hadn't of left I might not have gotten Dimitri back" I looked at him and smiled. In return he came and sat beside me slightly pulling me into his chest.

"Hmm...Yes I guess that would be for the best though I can't apologize enough" Olena simply stated still looking at Yeva and Viktoria giving them daggers.

"Really there is no need for apologies, I'm just glad I have my family back" This made me smile, and so did everyone else except for Yeva, I don't think I have ever seen her smile, at least she wasn't frowning.

"Rose and I should go to bed, it's been a long and emotional day" Dimitri exclaimed changing the subject for which I was thankful.

"Yes, we will talk more in the morning" said Olena understanding we were both a bit exhausted both emotionally and physically. "Viktoria you can share a room with Paul, so Rose and Dimitri can stay in yours."

"Cant Rose stay with me and Dimka can share with Paul?" Viktoria said pleadingly. It surprised me how much our relationship had changed so quickly. But i was thankful for it.

"Rose stay's with me" Dimitri was looking at Viktoria firmly

"That not fair you always have her"

"No I don't, she will be guarding Lissa full time soon"

"Queen Vasilisa" Olean quickly corrected. I was secretly proud that Dimitri finally got use to calling her Lissa instead of her full title, though Olena didn't seem as comfortable with it as I did. "Viktoria go move your things into Paul's let Dimitri and Rose stay together" I didn't think Viktoria wanted to argue with her mother right now so she quickly got up and headed up stairs to move her things.

"No one asked me!" Paul didn't look to happy at having to share his room. His mother Karolina gave him a disapproving look.

"Then you can stay with Grandma Yeva and Viktoria can have your room to herself if you want to complain" She gave her son a firm look.

Paul was quiet after that, I didn't blame him. Yeva was the one person in the world I was afraid of. Dimitri simply smiled and got up pulling me up with him. We said our good nights and walked up stairs to Viktoria's bedroom.

"Get some sleep my Roza; we have a big day tomorrow".

"What's tomorrow?"

"You'll see" He gently gave me a soft but intermit kiss, then wrapped his strong arms around me. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen over the next few days.

**A/N: What do you think guys? R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me longer to update than i would have liked, but i had a maths test and then my mother's birthday.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead is the owner of Vampire Academy and it's characters...for now *evil glare***

I woke up to soft lips hunting along my raw line making their way to my lips. I couldn't help but smile. This had to be the best way to wake up. In the arms of the person you love with your whole heart, and oh how I loved him, he was mine, my Dimitri. As his lips found mine, I turned to face him allowing the kiss to deepen. Before we got too carried away I pulled back remembering we were in Viktoria's room.

"mmm, we cant Comrade" I said longingly wanting nothing more to keep kissing him, the feel of his lips moving against mine was the most wonderful thing in the entire world.

"I truly hate that excuse" he murmured in-between kisses. It was the excuse we always used when we first felt attracted to each other and that kept us away from each other for so long. I agreed with him, I hated that excuse, I hated any excuse that Dimitri and I had to hold back on each other, but this time I had my reasons. "Why is it that we can't?" he continued. To make this harder he moved to position himself hovering over me, daring me to deny him.

"Because this is your sister's room" My hands betrayed my words as they carelessly explored his muscular chest.

"It was my room first" he countered as he rolled us over so I was positioned on top of him. Then he bent down and softly started kissing the hollow of my neck. It took all my effort to say what left my lips next, denying him was harder than facing down Strigoi.

"Not here, I want to Dimitri I do, but I just can't relax knowing were in Viktoria's room" I knew this would stop him, and it did. I instantly felt bad afterwards, afraid I had let him down. "Im sorry Dimitri I want to I do, I just..."

"It's ok my Roza, I understand" he cut me off cupping my face in his hands. And he did understand, he always did, it's why I loved him so much, he understood me just like I understood him.

"I love you so, so much Comrade"

"I love you too Roza"

We shared one more kiss before getting out of bed.

We walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the kitchen, where everyone was already up and eating breakfast.

"Finally the happy couple are awake; I thought you two would sleep in all day!"

"Sorry Sonya, still getting use to the time difference" I smiled I was so happy. I was surrounded by people I love; I had the most amazing best friend who happened to be the queen, and the love of my life standing next to me holding my hand. Viktoria jumped up and hugged me.

"So Rose what did you want to do today?"

"I" Dimitri made that very clear "am taking rose somewhere special".

"WHAT! Firstly you won't let us share a room now, you want her during the day as well! And secondly I already showed her around Baia!"

"Roza is MY girlfriend of course I want her all the time, and secondly you showed her around Baia, she has probably only seen the shops". He said this teasingly which earnt him a glare.

"Well I want to spend time with Rose!"

"We should be back just after lunch you can do something then" Before Viktoria could say anything Dimitri lead me to the front door.

"Dimka she hasn't eaten!" Olena gave him a firm look, she had know my eating habits, not only that i firmly believed one of Olena's fears was someone going hunger in her house.

He grabbed a few donuts and a piece of toast Sonya had just finished making, then quickly left the kitchen before Sonya could grab him.

Karolina had offered to let us borrow her car, though Dimitri had said he would rather go on foot.

"So where to Comrade?" We had just walked down the front porch steps. He wound his fingers through mine and led me towards a road heading away from the town "I'm am going to show you somewhere that's always been special to me"

We walked in a comfortable silence for most of the time only talking every now and then when he would point something out to me. Half an hour later we came to a stop near a massive tree. It was the tree that looked like it belonged in a fairytale.

"This is where I spent most of my time if I wasn't at school or at home"

"It's beautiful Dimitri" I wasn't kidding. The tree went on forever, its long braches reaching out like long graceful arms.

"I've never showed anyone before, as stupid as this sounds I always thought one day ill show someone, someone special to me, someone I can trust with my whole life"

I didn't know what to say, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever experienced. So instead of words, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. We kissed, sharing a passionate intermit kiss, before wrapping our arms around each other a holding each other reminiscing in this magical moment.

"I love you Comrade"

"I love you Roza"

We stood like that for awhile longer before Dimtiri put his hands on a low branch and boosted himself up into the tree, looking at me silently telling me to follow. I did. I hadn't climbed a tree in ages, I'd forgotten how much fun it was. When we reached the top Dimitri sat in the vee of two branches while I sat on his lap. We stayed like that for a few hours talking about everything, our past our future.

When we decided we should be getting back we reluctantly left

"We have to go back to your tree again before we leave Baia ok"

"Our tree" Dimitri corrected. This made me smile, which caused him to smile, one of those rare smiles as well. What a beautiful morning this has been. Hand in hand we walked back to the house. When we were about three blocks away, I looked at him with an evil grin on my face.

"Your worrying me Roza"

"Race ya!" With that I took off sprinting towards the house as fast as I could, vaguely aware of an advancing Dimitri behind me. I reached the steps only one step in front of Dimitri, opening the door he tackled me before I could reach the couch then quickly scrambling to get their ahead of me. But not before I jumped on him stopping him. Before either of us reached the couch which we had declared the finish line there was a loud gasp coming from the hallway. We both stopped and looked over to see who it had come from. There stood Mark and Oksana, both looking as shocked as ever.

"It worked, it really worked" Mark said with amazement. He was referring to Dimitri being a damphire again. Mark had his eyes firmly on Dimitri, examining every bit of him, but Oksana eyes were on me.

"Rose, you're not bonded anymore!"

**Let me know what you think guys, I love getting reviews. Also ill try harder to update sooner :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Academy including its characters :(**

This spiked a reaction in Mark, it was the first time he had looked at me since Dimitri and I had gotten back. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Err, no...I'm not"

"How" Oksana just whispered she was in a bit of shock. I could only image what she would be thinking. If someone had told me that a bond could brake a few months ago I would have been just as shocked.

"I'll explain, but I think we should all sit down first." Olena, Viktoria and Sonya left us along to chat, Karolina had gone to work. Just as I was about to start Yeva came in and sat down, I guessed she wanted to be here. She eyed me suspiciously glare at me to start my story.

"Did you want to know about Dimitri or the bond first?" I was still was a little uneasy talking about how I wasn't bonded anymore, it really hadn't been that long since the bond was gone, I missed it every day.

"The bond" It was Mark that spoke, I was a little surprised as he seemed so interested in Dimitri before. Sensing my uneasiness, Dimitri held my hand in his under the table before I began.

"What did you want to know exactly?"

"How you're not bonded anymore…wait...is she ok, your bond mate I mean" Shock and sadness went over Mark's face. I was a little angry at Mark for even asking this question, if anything happened to Lissa I wouldn't be here id be by her side, or cooped up in my room, constantly crying and depressed, but I can't really blame him for the thought crossing his mind, it probably would have crossed mine too.

"Lissa, yes, she's fine"

Oksana looked thoughtful "Is there a way to brake the bond?"

Before I could answer Mark quickly shot up. "No, no even if there is we are not braking our bond, I don't care that the darkness of your magic effects me" He was all but yelling, I guess Oksana had thought if there was a way to brake the bond, she could protect Mark from getting spirits effects.

"Mark if there's a way I can protect you I want to know"

Mark was about to dispute Oksana's words before I quickly cut him off.

"Don't worry, I don't think either will like the way a bond is broken" There was silence urging me to continue. "When I was shot saving her I died, but this time when I came back, my body had healed on its own, without spirits help".

"You mean she didn't heel you!" Oksana sounded outraged.

"She wanted to, but the guardian's wouldn't allow her to, any way, when I died the bond broke, and as spirit didn't bring me back it didn't re-form".

Everyone grew silent, thinking.

"Do you miss it?" It was Mark; I guess he had been thinking what it would be like to have the bond suddenly gone.

"Everyday. The first week or so was the hardest; I would always panic not knowing if she was ok, or where she was. A few times I'd go into her room at night just to check on her because I couldn't get to sleep not knowing she was ok or not. I hadn't realized how much I checked and kept an eye on Lissa until it was taken away from me".

Again everyone went silent, I hated it, and it was upsetting me. I missed the bond a lot. It did give me my own life back. I was my own person now, but I would have never given it up if I had had the choice. I was still very protective of Lissa, and I didn't need a bond to know what she was thinking or how she was feeling but I constantly worried about the darkness, I didn't want her to suffer. The protective side of me always wanted to try and take the darkness away, I wanted to keep her safe, and it made me feel defenseless not being able to. I hadn't noticed the silent tear running down my face before Dimitri brushed it away before pulling me to his body and wrapping his arms around me comfortingly.

"Как Димка привез?" It was the first time Yeva had spoken; I had almost forgotten she was there.

"What?" The only part I understood of that was when she said Dimka (Димка) Thankfully Dimitri came to my rescue

"She was wondering how I was changed back" I nodded and went to answer before Dimitri cut me off

"Rose skip over the Victor and Robert part, it's not important" Dimitri knows how hard it is for me to think about Robert or Victor, the bad memories it brings up. And he was right, in regards to Dimitri becoming a damphire again, it wasn't important.

"Thank you" it was all I said to him before continuing. "Once we found out how to resort a Strigoi..."

"How did you do that?" Mark wanted to know, though once I told him I wasn't so sure if he would be so eager.

"I want you to decide if you really want to know, Lissa was with me when I found out how, we got into a fight because if it...not that I regret it for a single second it brought Dimitri back, but the way it's done...let's just say it's not easy, and I hated Lissa being in danger". Before anyone spoke I saw Dimitri flinch talking about this was going to be hard for both of us. So I sat closer to him and squeezed his hand that was already in mine. It looked like we were going to need each other to get through this.

"I want to know" Oksana was eager. It reminded me of Lissa, she had hated it when I told her I wanted her to have nothing to do with coming near a Strigoi, she was determined otherwise, she was going to help no matter what, and as much as it scared the hell out of me, I loved her for it.

"Can you tell me first?" Mark picked up on my uneasiness of our bond mates knowing, though I could she Oksana being defensive.

"I have a right to know"

"I know you do sweetheart I'm just worried, I would rather not know than put you in potential danger".

"I'll be fine, Rose please continue" I wait a few seconds, but Mark had sagged in defeat.

"You have to stake the Strigoi"

Everyone had similar reactions to when I was first told.

"That ridiculous guardians stake Strigoi's all the time they don't come back" Mark had a similar response to my own.

"I wasn't talking about anyone, I was talking to Oksana" Mark and Oksana gasped grasping what I was saying. "You have to charm a stake with spirit, and then the spirit user has to stake the Strigoi".

Oksana and Mark then erupted into an argument. Yet again it was in Russian, it was really starting to annoy me not being able to understand Russian. At least this time I had a good idea what they were on about, I guessed it was something similar to the argument Lissa and I had. I decided to intervene before they got too carried away.

"Both of you calm down, it's something you both need to discuss later. It's something big and you only just found out. Mark you need to listen to Oksana, she has a right to have an opinion on the matter. Oksana, if anything happened to you Mark would fall apart, you can only begin to imagine how protective he is of you, he only wants to keep you safe, but that's for you two to talk about later, we are getting off topic". This seemed to pull them out of their dispute.

"Lissa had managed to charm a stake, without me knowing might I add. Her boyfriend then distracted Dimitri by setting him on fire; he's quite strong in his fire element. Long enough for Lissa to stake Dimitri. Just so you know, I didn't just let Lissa charge ahead and do this, I was having a heart attack the whole, time. That's why I said you two need to talk about it. She charged ahead and did it before I could stop her. Again, I'm glad she did and I don't regret any of it, it brought Dimitri back, and if our rolls had been reversed I would have done the same for her. But it still scared the crap out of me" I left a lot out in between like how Dimitri had kidnapped Lissa and Christian, but it wasn't important and I didn't want to upset Dimitri any more than he already was about the topic. Know one knew what to say after that. I guess Dimitri had had enough; we had been talking for over an hour now.

"Rose and I are going to go, it's lovely seeing you again Mark and Oksana" With that Dimitri pulled me up with him and walked me to the kitchen. He pulled me close to his body with one hand and cradled my face in his other.

"Are you ok my Roza?"

"Yes, it's just hard to talk about...are you ok?"

"As long as I have my Roza and she's happy, I'm more than ok"

This made me smile; I extended my arms up and around his neck before bringing his lips to mine. Before we could get to carried away Olena, Viktoria, Karolina and Sonya walked in.

"Get a room" Karolina had said jokingly and rather loudly to break us apart. I pulled back a little embarrassed we had been caught, but Dimitri didn't seem to care. Olena had a look of pure joy and pride on her face as she watched Dimitri and I.

"Rose have you got time to hang out now?"

"Umm yeah I think so, have we got anything else planned Comrade?"

"Not right now, besides I was hoping I could talk with Ma for a bit"

"Ok, so Viktoria, what did you wanna do?"

"Shopping!" Man she reminded me of Lissa.

"Ok lets go, Sonya, Karolina did you want to join us?"

"Sure, I need to pick up some things for Paul before school goes back anyway" Karolina was in, which also meant we could drive.

"I would but I have to keep an eye on Zoya"

"I'll take her" Dimitri hadn't spent much time with his Niece, and I knew how much he loved her

"Thanks Dimka" Sonya handed Zoya over to her brother and gave him a quick hug.

Before we left I went over and gave Dimitri a quick kiss goodbye

"Anything you want Comrade?"

"Only you"

"I'll be sure to pick one up" I said smiling, I loved playing with Dimitri.

I gave Zoya a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing out the door to meet the others. Time to go shopping.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. The next chapter should have some more exciting stuff in it, so I'll try to upload soon as it's finished :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update guys **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and its characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

We had just finished coming out of our 15th shop, each of us holding bags from various shops we had been too. I was having a lot of fun shopping with Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria whom I considered sisters. I had brought a few cloths for myself, including a nice black dress, that hugged by curves in all the right places, overall it was very sexy. I hadn't worn something sexy in such a long time I thought it was time to treat myself...and Dimitri by default I thought to myself, though a wide grin was on my face as I thought about it

"Why are you so happy?" I knew Sonya was going to regret asking that question once I told her

"Just thinking of your brother's reaction when he see's my new dress"

"Arrr...Ewww...Rose!" All three of then turned away, while Viktoria gagged

"Haha sorry but u asked". I had also brought Lissa a dress, I saw it in one of the stores we went into, and it screamed Lissa, so I brought it and would take it back to her as a surprise, I hoped she would like it.

It was getting late in the afternoon, so we quickly grabbed a burger each and headed back to the car. As we were about 2meters from the car, I saw what looked like a black shadow dart behind me. I wasn't shadow kissed anymore which mean I lost my nausea Strigoi sense. But if I didn't have this ability it also meant I wouldn't seen ghost's, so it could only mean one thing, there was Strigio behind us.

"Run! get in the car and lock the doors!" I yelled, in an instant id dropped my bags, and had my stake out just as 3 Strigoi jumped out at us.

I advanced on the first one, trying to catch him off guard. It didn't work; he anticipated my actions before I could implicate them. He circled each other testing each other, finally he lunged at me, I tried to dodge his attack but his arm stretched out and caught my leg, sending me to the ground, in the blink of an eye he was on top of me about to bite down on my neck. In desperation, I head butted him. It didn't do a lot to hurt the Strigoi, it actually hurt me a lot more, but it did however distract him enough for me to roll out from underneath him. I quickly got my stake out and plunged it through his heart before he could attack again. I quickly surveyed my surroundings. I had told Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina to run t the car and lock the doors, though only Sonya had listened. I had earlier found out that Sonya had never finished school, and in turn her guardian training, she was in no position to fight. Viktoria should have joined her, she was still at school, she would be graduating soon, but she wasn't finished her training yet. Both Karolina and Viktoria were, fighting a Strigoi; Karolina took a pretty hard hit to the head so I quickly joined in the fight to help her out. Soon enough Karolina and I teamed up to take the Strigoi out as I pushed my stake through his heart. Though as I did I heard a terrifying scream come from Viktoria. The last Strigoi had her in a head lock, at any second; she could break Viktoria's neck. It reminded me too much of Mason, I couldn't let what happened to him, happen to her. I told Karolina to try and distract the Strigoi, while I went around the back. I was close to the Strigoi, just as he saw what I was doing, before he could kill Viktoria I jumped at the Strigoi, it was enough to pushed Viktoria out of his grip, but it had put me in a bad position, before I could block any attack the Strigoi grabbed me slamming me onto the ground I felt, my head hit the ground hard, and the world began to spin. The Strigoi jumped at me his fangs less than an inch from my neck. In my last thoughts I thought of Dimitri and Lissa, the two people I loved so very much. I braced myself for the bite, though it never came. Sonya had seen what was happening, and had run from the car picking up Viktoria's fallen Stake, and plunged it into the Strigoi. But the look of her face, it had been her first killing of a Strigoi. Those things aren't to be taken lightly; it sure changed my perspective on life. I struggled to stand up, but managed it half clinging to the pole, as my vision swam. I felt sorry for Sonya; she looked like she was in shock.

"Don't look at it"

She was silent

"Viktoria can u take Sonya to the car, Karolina and I'll deal with this, will meet u there soon. With that Viktoria quickly grabbed Sonya and walked her to the car. Karolina, looked at me, she was about to asked something before she gasped.

"Rose your head!"

"What?" I touched my forehead, and sure enough I had pulled my hand back with blood on it. It couldn't have been bad; I hadn't noticed it before hand

"I'll be ok, let's just clean this up and get out of here" I went to grab the Strigoi's arms and drag one of them away, when my view swam. Man that was getting annoying.

"Here ill do it Rose, you sit down and rest and till you can walk"

"Are you sure" she simply nodded "Thanks" I went and sat on a bench nearby.

"Umm Rose, what should I do with them?"

"If you could drag them around to a back alley behind a store or something, I'll make a phone call they'll be gone in less than half an hour."

Karolina set off dragging them out of view, we were lucky it was late afternoon and the car park was deserted. I pulled out my phone and called an all too familiar number.

"I swear to god, if you're calling wanting me to solve an impossible mystery with you tracing all over the globe the answer's no"

"I've missed you Sydney"

"...I don't know why but I miss you to Rose"

This made me smile, I really did miss Sydney we had become good friends, and even though she was a human, we got on well (most of the time) she really tolerated me quite well considering the circumstances we usually got together under.

"I have a body for you, was wondering if someone could come and use your magic little potion to make them go proof if you catch my drift"

"Do you ever stop Rose?"

"Nope, gotta stay with it" I shouldn't joked like that killing Strigoi was no joke, nor was it a sport to keep up with. Thinking of the look on Sonya's face just made me feel bad for saying it.

"I'll have someone there as soon as I can Rose" Sydney gave in, not bothering to argue with me anymore. "Where are you, so I can send someone?"

"Umm we dragged them to the back of the Baia shopping centre, but we can't hang around, got things to do, there behind a dumpster ok" I knew she wouldn't like this, I prepared myself for an ear bashing.

"ROSE YOU CANT JUST LEAVE THEM THERE! WHAT IF SOMEONE FINDS THEM?"

"Sydney...your braking...up, ill have ...to call... you back later" She would know I'm faking, but I really didn't want to hang around for some guy that's going to look at us like freaks, besides I wanted to go home and make sure Sonya was ok.

"Honestly Rose I should have expected something like this from you,"

"Thanks Syd, ill talk you later, miss you" I quickly hung up the phone before anything else could be spoken.

"So what's the plan" Karolina had just finished dragging the last Strigoi around the back

"We head home"

"Can we just leave them?"

"Not meant to but I have made arrangements its fine"

"Ok...are you ok to walk Rose?"

"Yeah I should be ok; I'll just take it easy, Thanks Karolina"

We piled back into the car, Sonya had seemed to calm down a bit, but was still very silent. We arrived home and got out. Dimitri opened the door; before I could tell him not to worry he was beside me in a flash.

"What happened?"

"No hi, hello how was shopping?" I knew this comment was going to get me into trouble.

"Rose" It was all he said, though he meant a lot more, this wasn't a time for mucking around.

"We ran into a few Strigoi, I'm fine Comrade it's just a scratch, but if it wasn't for your sister, I would probably be a lot worse or dead, speaking of which could you talk to Sonya, I think it was her first Strigoi, she's a little shaken"

"Sonya killed a Strigoi?"

"Yes she saved me, you should talk to her she's a little shaken"

**A/N: I hope you guys like it, there will be more Rose and Dimitri fluff and stuff in the next chapter i missed writing about Rose and Dimitri in this chapter. R&R let me know what you guys think. Sorry again it took me so long to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Just the usual you have all read a thousand times before. Richelle Mead owners Vampire Academy and its characters. **

I was sitting on the couch while Dimitri was fussing over me. I really wasn't that bad, I had a cut on my forehead and apparently one I didn't even realize on my arm. Dimitri was wiping away all the blood then putting antiseptic on my cuts and let me tell you it stung.

"You know you really don't have to do that, we're Damphire's its highly unlikely I will get an infection"

"It's my job to protect and look after you so that exactly what I'm going to do"

I didn't bother replying there was no use, he wasn't going to listen. Just then Sonya walked into the room. I tried to get up off my seat, but Dimitri pulled me back down and continued cleaning my wounds.

"Sonya, thank you for saving me".

"It's ok" was all she said, she still looked a little shaken though something about it had changed I wondered what.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes...I just never thought it would be like that"

"It never is" It was all I could say, it's never what you expect it to be. Thankfully Dimtiri got up and sat beside his sister and draped an arm around her.

"I think I want to learn" Sonya said this abruptly and I had no idea what she was on about learn what?

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked this giving his sister a curious look.

"I want to learn how to fight Strigoi...the proper way...maybe become a guardian, though Zoya will still come first, she always will to me".

I was shocked I thought Sonya was taking this whole thing badly, I certainly hadn't expected her to say that, as if sensing Dimitri's and I's confusion she continued.

"I didn't like the feeling of taking a life, but I can't deny the amazing feeling I got from saving or helping someone, stoping something evil that killed people. I ... I feel noble".

This I understood, the feeling of nobility and honour like you have made a difference. I thrive for it, life is so precious and I will do everything in my power to preserve it. All guardians believed this and lived by this though on different levels. Dimitri and I live and believe in this with an incredible passion, one that exceeds most guardians. If Sonya was anything like her brother I knew she would do anything to protect the ones she loved. Dimitri looked unsure, nodought worrying about his sister's desires.

"If you want to learn, I think you should" I finally announced. It was true, again is she's anything at all like her brother she wont give in easily, its going to better if she learns rather than testing herself every now and then. Not that she was that reckless, that was more something I would do.

"Thankyou" was all she said.

Dimitri finally decided to voice his opinion. "Only if you go to an academy, I don't want you to learn from any old guardian"

"But what about Zoya i wont leave her!"

"If you go to Patterson's Collage they have a kindergarten there, and the school is made for older guardians wanting to learn".

"Dimka! That schools expensive not to mention it's on the other side of Russia!"

"Apply for a scholarship; tell them you staked a Strigoi, they would be stupid not to except you. As with the location, that can't be helped, being a guardian is no small thing, you have to be committed. Zoya can go with you and even learn there when she's old enough for school...Sonya, your my baby sister and I love you, tonight you saved the woman I love and I can never thankyou enough for that but if you're serious about this, you're going to do it the right way."

Everyone remained silent in thought for awhile after that. Dimitri was right, being a guardian was no small thing.

"I'll think about it over night ok?"

"Ok...Sonya...thank you again for saving Rose, and just for the recorded I think you would make a great guardian".

Sonya look shocked by her brother praise.

"Спасибо Димка" **(Thankyou Dimka)**

It was all she said before she got up and went upstairs. Dimtiri and I remained silent for awhile taking in everything that had happened today.

"You know you're an amazing brother Comrade" He smiled at this.

"Thank you, I try to be"

"Ok so stop looking so worried, I'm fine, Sonya's fine, she's going to work things out so stop frowning I want to see that sexy Russian smile of yours". I was sick of seeing Dimitri look worried. At least this distracted him. Dimitri grabbed me and sat me on his lap straddling his waist.

"You are my biggest worry, you know that" He said this teasingly pecking all along my neck. "Sonya I can trust to make a rational and safe decision for herself...you on the other hand will make a rational and safe decision for everyone BUT yourself". He continued. I could help smile at this, it was true, I wouldn't let Lissa come anywhere near danger though id quite happy jump in front of a train to save someone.

"But it's what you love about me right?" I laced my fingers though his hair as I gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Hmm...yes I suppose it is ONE of the things I love about you, there are many"

"Well for the record there is only one thing I love about you and that is you, every single little thing about you." We locked eyes and I could see love and passion beaming from his. Before he uttered his next words he pulled me into his chest and rested his head on mine. I relaxed further and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat, which had come to be the most soothing sound in the entire world.

"You know it's not fair how you can sum up everything I say in a few words". I gave a little chuckle at this. He stroked my hair, as I felt his body shift slightly as if he was unsure of something.

"What is it?" I felt him sigh; he knew I knew something was up.

"I received a letter today from my old school, the one where I was taught".

"and?"

"and they are having a reunion" I sat up quickly and looked him in the eye.

"Dimitri that's awesome you can see all your old class mates"

"I'm not sure if I want to go Roza"

"What...why not?"

"Cause I'm a different person from what I was at school, it's not the same anymore so many things have changed"

"So that's the point of reunions to catch up with people, to re-live the old days"

"Im..." He turned his head away from me "I don't want them all to stare at me like a freak, they would all know about..about what happened to me". Now I understood, he was worried about what his classmates would think of him and his recent past. Dimitri was very VERY rarely so open about his feelings and would only reveal them to me, partly cause he had no choice I could read his emotions. But I never took it for granted, I loved that Dimitri let me in when he was so guarded with the rest of the world. I slowly turned his head back towards me.

"What have you got to be ashamed of Dimitri, you have only ever achieved greatness, no other guardian has ever done what you have achieved. In the caves you fought and gave yourself up for the people you love. That is the most honourable thing someone can do. Then you went on to not only help get our fabulous if I do say so myself queen elected AND played a critical role in finding the long lost Dragomir. You have nothing NOTHING to be ashamed of and more importantly everything to be proud of". Dimitri launched himself at me, holding me tightly.

"I love you, i love you so much Roza...I..I know your right..you always are". I kissed his forehead before resting my lips on his.

"And don't you forget it" We both smiled at this. "Does that mean you will go to the reunion?"

"On one condition"

"What's that?"

"Come with me". I could help the smile that escaped my lips, which soon spread to Dimitri's.

"Deal...besides now I get to hear all the stories of you at school, the tables have turned my beloved mentor" I said with amusement. The funny thing was the look on Dimitri's face, it was priceless. "You know you're incredibly cute when you're concerned that I'll find out dangerous information" I said smiling while gently rubbing Dimitri's check. Dimitri rested his forehead against mine.

You Ms Hathaway are a forced to be reckoned with and the one thing I am truly terrified of. Your capable of anything" He said this teasingly while rubbing my arms.

"Well I had an excellent mentor one I fell so deeply in love with, one I'm in the arms of right now" I learned up and pissed my lips to his. I felt his chuckle in his chest before I heard it. He responded by laying me back against the couch while he layed on top of me. The kissing picked up as I wound my fingers through his hair. Just as things were heating up Dimitri moved him mouth to my ear.

"By the way, the reunions tomorrow".

**A/N: Thank you guys soooo much for reading! I just want to say that Sonya deciding to learn to fight Strigoi was not originally my idea it sorta came from a suggestion in a review so just letting everyone know that while I wrote how the whole thing went down the idea came from ****DOOLandPSSNS. ****Once again thanks for reading guys I hope your enjoying the story. I love reviews so please review away :). **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just want to say thank you to everyone. Every little review, story alert, favorite story, author alert, and favorite author makes my day. So this is just a little thanks to EVERYONE and I hope you enjoy this chapter, It's my longest yet :)**

**Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I'm writing you all know it anyway it's just annoying. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and its character not me. This is true for my entire story, for all chapters that has been and all chapters that are to come.**

* * *

I was standing in the bathroom finishing off my hair while Dimitri was patiently waiting downstairs for me. I had an ocean paradise bluely-green one-strap dress on. Lissa had brought it for me only a few days before Dimitri and I left for our little Russian escape. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, satisfied I walked downstairs to where my prince awaited. I was still a bit annoyed he had given me such short notice of his school reunion but none the less I was excited, id FINALY get to hear more about what Dimitri was like at school, he had personally witnessed mine, only fair I got a little dirt on his. I smiled to myself.

"You look devilishly up to something right now" I hadn't even realized I walked into the kitchen; Dimitri took my hand in his. "You look beautiful Roza, so so beautiful".

"Why thank you Comrade, you don't look bad your self" I wasn't joking he looked amazing. Id say hot but it didn't sum it up, hot defiantly but it was more than that, elegant, badass, sexy, noble, handsome and a hell of a lot more all sprung to mind. I hugged him tightly while he encircled me in his strong arms, he was mine all mine.

We were now in the car only five minutes away from Dimitri's school.

"You nervous comrade?"

"I'm not sure, part of me is, part of me isn't?"

"So...is there going to be any ex's there?" I had briefly thought about this before which had me both curious and cautious. Dimitri was silent for a while, when he finally answered he looked a bit nervous.

"One"

"One?"

"One"

"Can I kill her?"

"No"

"Beat the crap out of her?"

"No"

"Punch her?"

"Rose"

"Accidentally trip her?"

"Rose, you know I love you and only you, Alina and I ..."

"Alina!"

"Yes her names Alina Zeklos she was Ivan's cousin, and like I was trying to say we only dated for 2 months. She has absolutely NOTHING on you Roza, you have my heart, my whole heart". With that he bent over and cupped my face in his free hand and kissed me.

"As you have mine" Dimitri and I shared another kiss intertwining our fingers. By this time we had arrived at the school. Here goes nothing. Dimitri and I stepped out of the car and walked hand in hand into what must have been their main dinning wall. It was a massive open area, half filled with tables; the other half had been transformed into a dance floor. The ceiling looked amazingly beautiful. It had hand carvings of Dhampir's and Moroi in battle working hand in hand combining strength with magic.

"You like it?"

"Love it, its...beautiful"

"Well yes it is nice, but you're the most beautiful thing Roza". I smiled at this, I always got so giggly when he flattered me, I know Rose Hathaway giggling, but its what this man did to me, I loved him so much.

"Это вы Дмитрий? " **(Is that you Dimitri?)** Arr man everyone here is going to speak Russian! I had forgot that. The only thing I understood of that was Dimitri's name. It was a fellow dhampir standing off to the side. Dimitri greeted him accordingly and shook his hand. After that they launched into a conversation in Russian. After what I could only assume was small talk Dimitri turned to me and said something.

"My apologies I hadn't released you didn't speak Russian, I'm Guardian Misov but please just call me Julian, Dimitri and I shared a room in our final year". Julian extended his hand as a greeting in which I extended mine.

"Guardian Hathaway, but just call me Rose". He stopped mid shake then looked at Dimitri, who just nodded.

"Guardian Rose Hathaway?"

"Yes?" This was weird that is what I had said wasn't it?

"Its an honor to meet you, I have heard a lot about you"

"Oh..." It was all I could say I didn't have the best track recorded what had he heard?

"I have a daughter here somewhere, she would be thrilled to meet you, you're her idol".

"I'm her idol?...just between you and me I'm not the best role model"

"Haha, I don't believe that for a second Guardian Hathaway...speak of the devil here she comes"

"Papa, I got you a drink" She was a small dhampir in a pretty white dress with her hair half up half down with big blue eyes similar to her fathers.

"Thank you Bekky, id like you too meet some people...this is guardian Belikov, he's an old friend of mine, and this is his..."

"Girlfriend" Dimitri said with a note of pride in his voice. Dimitri and I both laughed at the look on Julian's face, he was shocked to say the least.

"His girlfriend guardian Rose Hathaway"

"GUARDIAN ROSE HATHAWAY" She yelled and I do mean yelled. It echoed through the hall, causing everyone stop and look at me. Well isn't this awkward...

"Arr yes, its nice to meet you...Bekky was it?" I was trying to ignore all the watching eyes. I didn't see myself as that much of an impact around the world, more the fact that I didn't see how people could see me as an idol of sorts, I had broken a lot of rules, I was reckless and impulsive. Bekky wasn't helping the situation she just stood there wide-eyed looking at me. I turned to Dimitri to help but he had a huge smirk on his face obviously enjoying this. Next thing I knew Bekky launched herself at me hugging me close, weird yes but I couldn't help but think how cute she was.

"Its nice to meet you too Bekky"

"Thank you, please wait here I want to get my camera and I can have a photo with you ok?"

"Ok"

"Thank you sooo much, dad come on we need to get the camera out of the car".

She ran off with her dad in tow after he gave us a quick nod good-bye. Wow she really did like me. At least by now most people had stopped staring though now I would hear my name pop up in conversations. A tall and thin blonde Moroi than started to make her way over to us; her eyes glued on Dimitri. Just looking at her made me want to punch her.

She immediately greeted Dimitri with a hug, a hug that she held on to for far to long if you ask me. Than when she pulled away she had the stupidity to trace a finger down his chest. I didn't know what she was saying as it was in Russian, but I did know she was flirting. I was almost certain this had to be Alina. Admittedly Dimitri was trying to politely pull away from her but she kept throwing herself at him. Lets just say she was pissing me off...ALOT. Time to step in.

"Hi, I'm Rose, Dimitri's girlfriend". I didn't say it meanly, but I didn't say it nicely. More of a innocently bitchy voice.

She quickly turned and looked at me. She critically studied me, probably looking for a flaw she could find to bring up later.

"I didn't realize you had a girlfriend Dimi" DIMI? Breathe Rose just breathe.

"Yes Rose and I are together" to make the point he took my hand. Just as well, I swear if he took her side even slightly I make sleep on the couch. Looking at him he seemed to know this. If I wasn't pissed off with her presence I would have laughed Dimitri look rather nervous.

"And how old are you Rose...15?" Now I really wanted to hit her or something, anything! But I had been trying to keep my cool lately so my drink I got on arrival stayed in my glass...for now.

"18...and its Guardian Hathaway to you" I'm not going to be on a first name basis with some bitch.

"Are you even old enough to be a guardian?" Before I could answer the bitch back Dimitri spoke.

"Yes she is and she's a every good guardian".

"I sure she's nothing compared to you" She said flirtatiously stepping close to him. Boy was she asking for it.

"No, she's much better than I am actually, and I love her more than anything".

"I love you too Comrade and no I'm not".

"Comrade?" This bitch just ruined Dimitri's and I's moment! Than what she said next really really pissed me of. "Cute I might call you that...hey comrade who are you guarding these days cause I could use a guardian!" That was it no one NO ONE call's Dimitri comrade except for me!

"Look bitch you can back off right now or I swear to god I will brake that tiny nose of yours" Dimitri grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him.

"Oh I'm so scared, you hit me and you will be dragged out of here not to mention I could report you to the guardian council, maybe go on trial I'm royal!"

"Ha do it, please I beg of you go to the queen I'm quite certain she will take my side"

"And what makes you think that you little brat?"

"She's my charge and more to the point MY BEST FRIEND!" This seemed to shut her up. Throughout this Dimitri had been trying to intervene but not getting a chance to until now.

"Alina I think you should leave. I'm sorry but I have a charge I'm guarding Lord Ozera; Queen Vasilisa's boyfriend. You should also know I am completely in love with rose and nothing can change that, and if you call me comrade again, I will tell your brother what you did with Ryan". I soo wanted to know what she did with this Ryan guy but I knew better than to ask right now. Alina was pissed to say the least.

"You have changed Belikov, you and your blood whore can go to hell". She started to turn on her heal before Dimitri grabbed her. "Apologies to her right now" Dimitri had lowered his voice to a deadly and dangerous one. She turned and looked at both of us then turned away and walked off. Dimitri was about to say something before I stopped him.

"Let it go comrade, I don't want her to ruin our night"

"I'm so sorry Roza, I never knew she would go that far" He looked truly upset that she had called me that. He wrapped me tightly in his arms pressing me to his chest and kissing the top of my head.

Its ok Comrade, I'm fine". He still looked unsure but none the less took my hand and led me to a table of food.

"Arrr you know me to well, getting food to distract me from hitting her" I took a small plate and filled it with jam donuts. Dimitri just smiled and shook his head. Then I heard an older looking guy greet Dimitri in Russian. They talked for a while while I ate my donuts man they were good. When I was done Dimitri turned to me and assumingly introduced me though I couldn't be certain he was still speaking in Russian. The old guy looked surprised then extended his hand towards me as a greeting and introduced himself though I didn't understand any of it. As I was shaking his hand Dimitri informed him I only speak English.

"My apologizes Guardian Hathaway, I'm Guardian Latez, I was Dimitri teacher when he just started here".

"Aww little Dimitri" I smiled at the thought of a mini Dimitri running around. Dimitri smiled as well.

"Yes he was quite the student"

"Ohhh please you have got to tell me stories of Dimitri, he was there when I was at school I want to know about him at school".

"Don't tell her anything" Dimitri joked

"There was the time you set the table on fire guardian Belikov"

"You set a table on fire? Now that's something I would do...I'm so proud of you comrade"

"I was making a spice rack for my mum"** [mom if your not Aussie] **Dimitri explained innocently. I could just picture that. Little Dimitri accidently setting a table on fire while making something special for his mum. Now that was the giving and caring Dimitri I loved.

"That's so cute Comrade...did you finish it?"

"Yes she still has it now" He said this smiling.

'Yes we couldn't really punish him he apologized all day and insisted he fix it or make a new one". Yep defiantly my Dimitri.

"So any other stories I can tease him with later?" I smiled I really wanted some dirt on him.

"Well there is the time he and Ivan.."

"Don't tell her that she will never let me live it down"

"Ohh what!"

"Dimitri and Ivan locked a group of Moroi in the toilets then Ivan used his water abilities to flood the toilets while Dimitri distracted all the schools guardians"

"Hahaha, Dimitri you would have made me run so many laps if I did that"

"Yes well, you did a lot worse things than I did." Dimitri took my hand and kissed it.

"You two make a great couple".

"Thank you, not every one excepts it" Guardian Letez looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Because of the age difference, because we are both guardians, because he was my mentor at school lots of things, though none of it concerns Dimitri and I"

"There idiots anyone can see your love is genuine I have never seen guardian Belikov so relaxed around someone".

"Thank you" With that I excused myself to go to the bathroom. As I was walking out I got a text from Lissa

**Lissa - **Hey Rose, enjoying yourself? Miss you. Xo

**Rose - **Hey Lissa, yeah its awesome we are at Dimitri school reunion right now. Missing you like crazy. Xo

**_Lissa – _**THAT'S AWESOME! Having fun?

**_Rose - _**Yeah got some dirt on Dimitri :) Some bitch Alina Zeklos called me a blood whore and tried to hit on Dimitri. Dimitri got really upset at that. You'll be proud I didn't hit her. But overall I'm having an amazing time :)

Lissa didn't reply which was a bit strange, I'd text her again to check if she's ok if she didn't reply soon. In the mean time I decided to go find Dimitri again. Just as I saw him a tanned looking guy stepped in front of me.

"Guardian Hathaway is it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't know who you are?"

"Call me Taras" Then he winked. This is not what I needed.

"Well its nice to meet you Taras but I should be getting back to my boyfriend.

"And who is that?"

"Dimitri Belikov"

"Your dating Belikov?"

"Yeah I am"

"Oh I'm so much more fun than Belikov beautiful"

"I don't think so, he is a hundred times the man you will ever be, not to mention I love him like crazy".

"Princess you just don't know what you missing come with me and ill show you" The prick grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. I quickly pulled my arm back.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it".

"I want you to make me regret it baby"

Before I could answer Dimitri came over and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Talk to Roza again and we will take this outside Taras" Dimitri was back to using his scary voice.

"You think you intimidate me Belikov?"

"I have broken your hand and foot before, ill brake every bone in your body if you go near her" Here Dimitri was telling me to behave when he is threatening people like that. Yeah Taras was a dick but I wasn't expecting such a strong response from Dimitri. What surprised me more was when Taras tried to quickly lean down and kiss me though he failed. Dimitri quickly let go of me then punched him. Taras fell to the floor. To my surprise everyone around us started clapping, I was missing something here everyone must really hate Taras. When Taras finally got up, he looked like he had a really really sore eye, it was starting to bruise already, that was going to be one hell of a black eye in an hour.

"I suggest you leave before I follow through in braking your bones"

"Be careful Belikov, I have connections".

"My best friends the queen and Dimitri guards her boyfriend" That seemed to shut him up. He finally walked away and Dimitri seemed to relax a bit.

"What was that Comrade I thought I was the one that did that sort of thing?" I hugged him and snuggled into him.

"He's a jerk Roza he abuses girls, I don't want him any where near you". Dimitri still looked a bit shaken up so I kissed him.

"Well thank you Comrade, I love you.

"I love you too...would you like to dance with me Roza?"

"I would love to, but I want to check on Lissa first she stopped reply to my text's and I'm a bit worried...want to come outside with me?"

"Oh course" He took my hand and led me outside. Once we were away from the noise I pulled out my phone and called Liss.

**Lissa - **Hey

**Rose - **Hey Liss I was getting worried i didnt hear back from you

**Lissa - **Oh I was just making a quick phone call to Lord Zeklos. I told him that while I didn't reflect the incident on him personally I am very disappointed to hear that a Zeklos just called my best friend and guardian a blood whore, and that I will not stand for it. I said I would keep it quite after he has been trying to rebuild the Zeklos name though if it ever happened again I would step in, you saved my life after all. He said Alina is an embarrassment to the Zeklos name and spent the next few minutes apologizing. He asked me to apologies to you on his family's behalf. He sounded genuinely upset about it. But I think he will be giving her a call.

The two people I love were really standing up for me tonight.

**Rose - **wow...thanks Liss, I don't know what to say

**Lissa - **No problem, no one calls my best friend and guardian a blood whore and gets away with it.

**Rose - **Haha ill remember that, thanks

**Lissa – **That's ok, I'm really sorry but I have to go I'm meeting Christian for dinner. You'll be home soon right?

**Rose -** Yeah ill be home soon, miss you have fun with Sparky make sure you use protection.

**Lissa - **Rose!

**Rose -** Haha talk to you soon Liss. Miss you and love you.

**Lissa - **You too. Talk soon.

With that we both hung up.

"I take it Lissa's ok?"

"Yep, you ready to dance Comrade?"

Dimitri quickly led me to the dance floor. He wrapped him arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a slow dance to which we swayed back and forth to. It was a magical moment. It was like Dimitri and I were the only two people in the room. I felt complete; my heart was filled with so much love and happiness. I looked up into Dimitri's eyes and saw the love returned in them. I could stay like this forever in his arms. As if reading my thoughts he lent down and kissed me. The kissed started off soft and sweet, though grew to a more passionate kiss though we didn't go crazy remembering we were in public. When we finally pulled apart we continued staring into each others eyes.

"I love you my Roza"

"I love you too Dimitri".

We danced awhile longer and talked to a few other friends of Dimitri's. Just as we were getting ready to leave Bekky ran up to me.

"There you are I couldn't find you and I was so worried I wouldn't see you again or get a picture".

"It's ok Bekky I wouldn't have left with out saying good-bye"

She seemed happy with that. She than handed her dad the camera that had joined us as well, than ran over to me for the photo. I bent down and gave her a hug while smiling for the photo. I had caught her by surprise and I bet the look on her face (which we have on camera) is priceless. I had a few more photos with Bekky after that, I grabbed the camera and took some shots of her with her dad and Dimitri.

When Dimitri and I finally left and were driving home, I saw our tree in the distance.

"Dimitri I know it's late but can we quickly stop at our tree?"

"Oh course Roza I was thinking the same"

So Dimitri pulled over and we walked hand in hand to our tree.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it, I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. Just so you know there's still more exciting things to come :) Oh and I know I didn't put any wild story's of Dimitri in there but I thought about it and decided that Dimitri being found drunk and hung over in the school hall wasn't like Dimitri's character and I'd rather try and stick to the Dimitri that Richelle invented from the story; the one we all fell in love with. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Anyways review away (if you want to) they inspire me a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update guys, I do have an excuse but I'm not going to bore you with it, so please enjoy **

It was one of those rare moments when I felt perfectly content and peaceful. I was curled up in the arms of my one and only perched on the highest branch of our tree, looking up at the stars.

"I love you Comrade"

"I love you too my Roza'

Dimitri gently placed a kiss to the top of my head and pulled me closer to his muscular chest.

"Are you warm enough" As he said this he wrapped his long duster around me encircling both of us with its warmth.

"With you here I am" I gently berried my head into his neck snuggling closer.

"I cant wait to get back to court and we can move in together, but I don't know if I'm ready to leave Russia tomorrow Comrade, I miss home and Lissa, even Sparky but here also fells like home".

"Hmm I know what you mean Roza, I grew up here it will always be a home to me , but our life if back in America, our friends, friends close enough to be family, our job's."

"I know and I love all of that so much, and I miss Liss, even though our bond isn't there anymore I feel like I wanna be there for her more now. I cant take the darkness away and cant check on her so easily so I have to be more precautious. I just wish Russia could come home with us".

"How about we make sure that we come to Russia for a few weeks at least once a year?"

"Ok…pinky promise that stuff's legit"

Dimitri chuckled at my theory but shook my pinky with his anyway. A year ago Lissa and I had decided that you can never go back on, be untruthful or brake a pinky promise and we had lived by it ever since.

It was silent for a while after that, we both sat there content with ourselves and enjoying each others presence.

"Roza"

"Comrade"

"Will…" Dimitri gently got up and signalled for me to sit back down on the branch. I thought he was climbing down but he stopped when he was a branch bellow me.

"Roza, I love you, so so much, you're my own personal sun that I gravitate to, I wouldn't know how to live without you in my life. If you'll have me id like to tell the world that your mine and I am yours. Roza…will you marry me?"

He had taken my hand in his. It was so clear in that moment how strong our love was, I could see his love for me so deep in his eyes, I could only hope mine mirrored it.

"Yes…yes Dimitri ill marry you" I hadn't realized I was crying. I couldn't remember a time I had ever cried with happiness.

"Thankyou Roza, thankyou for making me the happiest luckiest man on earth I love you I love you so much" He had gotten up and we embraced each other. It was a feeling of pure joy and happiness, holding him, my fiancé, my Dimitri.

"Come on" Dimitri grabbed my hand once again and started leading me down the tree.

"Wait I want to kiss you first, up here" I pulled him back up. He quickly pressed him lips to mine, and gently lent me back against the trunk of the tree. The kiss started soft, sweet and intermit, and slowly grew into something more passionate though the love coming from the kiss more than anything I had ever experienced.

We both pulled back but stayed oh so close, breathing heavily, out lips only centimetres apart.

"You're the most amazing person I have ever met" Dimitri said this pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Likewise Comrade" I returned his gesture my closely wrapping myself around his body.

We slowly stated climbing down the tree, often stopping to kiss, or teasing each other playing through the branches. I loved it like this, both of us relaxed, the whole thing was just blissful.

When we reached the bottom Dimitri quickly grabbed something from his wallet and then gently turned back to me taking my left hand in his.

"Roza, I have been carrying this around with me for the last few days, It would have been for longer, but I had t wait till we got to Russia". I had no idea what he was on about so I let him continue. "When you went shopping with my sisters I asked Mama if she could help me find the perfect one. She said she would but she wanted to show me something first. She took me up to her room and pulled out a small wooden box. It was something that had been in my family for generations and passed down. I wanted to accept it but I also wanted to ask my sisters for their permission, it was just as much there's as it was mine. They all agreed whole heartedly Roza, so that's how it got into my wallet. I have been paranoid about it ever since".

He opened his other hand revealing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It had two bands that intertwined each other one a soft golden colour, the other a stronger darker coppery colour. It was simple but elegant. Dimitri slowly slipped it onto my finger. After starring at it in awe I leaped into Dimitri unsuspecting arms.

"Do you like it Roza?"

"I love it Dimitri"

"If you want something more modern I ca…." I quickly cut him off.

"No Dimitri, its perfect, its…so beautiful, I cant describe how much to you I love it". I looked back down at the ring admiring it. I looked back up at Dimitri he was smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen, filled with pure joy and happiness. I returned his smile with the same emotions. He took my hand in his again.

"The two colours are meant to represent us, intertwined together for eternity. On the inside is a inscription, its in Russian, its says Навсегда и всегда наша вечная любовь"

"What's it mean?"

"Forever and always our eternal love" It was such a beautiful inscription. Dimitri brought my hand to his lips and kissed our engagement ring. I then did the same before snuggling up to him.

"I feel honoured that your family wanted me to have it" I was about to start crying with happiness again. I looked up to see that Dimitri was as well. He quickly brought his lips to mine in a fierce kiss, one that I eagerly returned. I wanted him more than I had before, I didn't think our love could grow any stronger, we had been through so much. Dimitri seemed to return this feeling, and before long we began removing each other's cloths. It was slow and intermit, I felt completely safe and wonderful, when all our cloths were discarded into a heap he carefully laid me down at the base of our tree careful not to make me uncomfortable. We made sweet blissful love to one another, it was soft and incredibly intermit. I couldn't think of a more perfect moment. Afterwards I snuggled into his chest as close as possible could. Dimitri had laid his large duster over both of us, keeping us warm.

"I love you Comrade"

"I love you too my Roza"

With that I slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of my, lover, my friend, my fiancé but more importantly my Dimitri.

**A/N: ****PLEASE READ**** I hope you enjoyed that chapter, very sappy and romantic but what can I say im a sucker for love stories. Im sorry again it took so long. I would like to let everyone know there will only be about 2 more chapters of this story possibly 3 if people want it. Im sorry if this upsets anyone, but I don't want to ramble on and differ from the point of the story which was a reuniting with the Belikov's and some Rose and Dimitri time before full time guarding Lissa and Christian. I do have some exciting ideas for a few other stories I plan on doing and it will be the same sort of Rose and Dimitri fluff and exciting events thing. Don't worry I plan on finishing this story first, I like when stories are finished and not left hanging. But like I said another 2 maybe 3 chapters to come yet. Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to review if you want to and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
